Slytherin Fire
by IceFire
Summary: -Slash- Hogwarts gains a new student *and* a new teacher, flipping the entire school upside-down (NOT a Mary-Sue!). This could get interesting.....~Completely revised and reposted 2/26~
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter; it all belongs to J.K. Rowling who would probably refuse to ever write again if she saw the things we put her poor characters through. But for once, I actually do own something (yay!). Aurora is all mine. Star belongs to CrystalStarGuardian, who was nice enough to let me borrow her for my story.  
  
Warning: This will eventually contain slash. If that is going to offend you, then don't read the story!!!!!!!!! Duh. I had assumed that went without saying, but some people have proved me wrong about that.  
  
A/N 2/25: Well, I recently read the fic in it's entirety, and decided that it was, to be completely honest, very far from the best it could be. Load of crap was actually what was running through my head. Probably shouldn't put that right at the beginning, should I/ Well, then I'm going to say that a few people disagreed with me on that, so maybe I'm just being a tough critic of myself. So, I'm editing the chapters and changing around a few things and then re-posting. The plot still says basically the same, just the wording changes. I simply noticed that my Slytherins switched personalities, Harry was too moony, and even though this is mainly a Slytherin fic (look at the title), the Gryffindors needed a little more involvement instead of me avoiding their existence. So, I present to you the new and much improved version of Slytherin Fire.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
On Platform 9 ¾ students were running around anxiously; saying goodbye to their parents, loading their belongings onto the Hogwarts Express, and meeting up with friends that they hadn't seen since school had been let out in June (A/N: I'm not sure when Hogwarts gets out for the summer, but most schools I know get out in June). Eventually everyone made it onto the train, waving goodbye to their families as it pulled out of King's Cross.  
  
Ron and Harry walked up and down the train, searching for an empty compartment. They had previously met up with Hermione in Diagon Alley, where she told them excitedly that she had been made a prefect. The Gryffindors had discovered that the other prefect was Dean Thomas, so he and Hermione would be up in the prefect's compartment.  
  
"I hope Malfoy's not back this year," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, maybe he finally went to Durmstrang like he wanted. I wish he would."  
  
//If he did, it would sure make my life a hell of a lot less complicated. It wouldn't be the same around Hogwarts without him though…//. Harry realized that the thought he might actually *miss* the Slytherin and shuddered. God, Malfoy? What was he, insane?  
  
"You okay Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, fine. Look, here's an almost empty one. Who's that girl in there? She looks too old to be a first year."  
  
"Well, let's go find out. She seems harmless and I'm getting fed up with walking."  
  
They pushed open the door to the compartment and walked in. The girl that they had been talking about turned away from the window as they entered. She looked about 15. She wasn't pretty, but she was striking; with long dark brown hair, olive skin, brown eyes that were almost black, and the longest eyelashes they had ever seen.  
  
"And you two would be?"  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter."  
  
Harry had anticipated the usual staring at his forehead, but to his surprise the girl coolly appraised them both in a haughty way that reminded him of the way Draco always stared at someone without any gaping at his scar. She had known instantly who Harry was, thanks to numerous mentions in Draco's owls.  
  
Harry mentally berated himself. There was definitely something wrong with him if he was thinking about Malfoy this much.  
  
"Aurora Martinez"  
  
"Aurora, excuse me for asking, but you don't look like a first year and I've never seen you before. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Technically I am a first year, since this is going to be my first year at Hogwarts. I'm an exchange student, from Coronados in Spain. I think I'm going to be sorted with the first years to find out what house I'm in, but after that I'm a fifth year. Not like it's any of your business."  
  
"We're fifth years also. Maybe you'll be in Gryffindor with us, I'm sure Hermione would love you. If she meets you, prepare to be asked hundreds of questions about life in Spain. She's probably read all about your school 'An Appraisal Of Magical Education In Europe' or one of those other books she reads all the time."  
  
"She actually reads? For fun? Sounds pathetic. Besides, I would prefer not to be in Gryffindor, I'd much rather be in Slytherin. Speaking of Slytherins, I'm actually looking for two of them. Do you by any chance know…"  
  
Before she could finish, Draco entered the compartment, and smiled.  
  
"There you are Martinez! Have you cast some sort of shielding spell or something, I've been looking for you for practically forever, Star refuses to let me back in the compartment if you're not with me."  
  
Harry and Ron stared in disbelief, their jaws practically on the floor. Had Malfoy just smiled? Not sneered, but actually smiled? And was he being friendly? This was not the boy they knew. Besides, he was actually walking around without Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. Harry nearly hit himself for thinking that Malfoy actually had a rather nice smile. The smile quickly turned back into the sneer they knew so well.  
  
"What are you two looking at? If you tell me that you were going to make friends with them..."  
  
"Just seeing what the boy I've heard so much about is like in person," she said sarcastically, while grinning at Draco.  
  
His reaction was actually quite interesting. He blushed and then glared at Aurora.  
  
"Watch it Martinez. Don't even think about playing matchmaker like Star. One person like that is enough. And even if you did play matchmaker, it would definitely not be me with one of *them*, who I would most certainly *never* talk about. Although don't you have a thing for redheads?"  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"No, the green-eyed ones are more my type."  
  
As much as Draco wanted to deny the way he felt toward Harry, he was definitely the possessive type and the girl knew that a comment like that would push his buttons. He returned her glare with equal intensity.  
  
"You're still just as irritating as you were last time I saw you, definitely a Slytherin. Now come on, our compartment's down that way and I need to talk to you."  
  
Before they left the compartment, Ron called out  
  
"Hey, Malfoy, what happened to Crabbe and Goyle, your two bodyguards? Got sick of being around you?"  
  
Draco spun around.  
  
"They went to Durmstrang, if you have to know. Oh, and by the way, do you still have those wonderful dress robes you wore last year to the Yule Ball? You know, the maroon ones with lacy edges? Or did your parents have to pawn those to afford your books this year, if you even have any?"  
  
Ron simply glared at Draco as he turned away laughing and walked toward his compartment with Aurora. Ron turned to Harry disgustedly.  
  
"Can you believe him?"  
  
A/N: Hmm, for once I have no comments to make. Amazing. Enjoy the silence while it lasts ::evil grin::. Well come on, I can't stay quiet for too long, I'd go insane. Anyways, I have nothing more to say except for please review!!!!!!!! Tons of thanks to CrystalStarGuardian for letting me borrow Star!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N 2/25: Okay, from now on, I'm not making any more of these author's notes. So, all author's notes following this one are the originals. Just letting you know.  
  
A/N: Only 4 reviews ::disappointed sigh::?! I feel so unappreciated. Thanks to Draco Malfoy is my love slave (of course this is going to have some sort of D/H slash, how could I *not* write a story with that?) , CrystalStarGuardian (glad I did a good job with keeping Star in character, I'll try to keep her in character, so expect e-mail soon), and my friends Ross and Laurel for reviewing! You guys are the only reason I'm actually continuing this story, no one else seems to like it ::sniff::. Oh, and can anyone think of a title for this story? I'd really like to have one but I can't seem to come up with it.  
  
See chapter 1 for disclaimer and warning, because it applies to every chapter. I'm too lazy to post them for every single chapter. This is probably going to be the only other chapter that gets something close. As usual, I own almost nothing. Aurora and the plot are mine, Star and all things associated with her belong to CrystalStarGuardian (thanks so much for letting me borrow her!), and everything else belongs to JKR.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco knocked on the door to the compartment.  
  
"Dammit Pellerin can I come in yet? I've been walking the length of this godforsaken train for the past hour."  
  
"That depends," she called back. "Do you have Aurora with you?"  
  
Aurora laughed.  
  
"Hi Star. Nice to see you haven't changed a bit."  
  
"You can come in now."  
  
She sounded almost disappointed that he had come back so soon. Draco slumped onto the seat next to Star, and Aurora sat down across from them.  
  
"Hi Aurora. Welcome to Hogwarts, although there's not really a lot to be welcomed to. Though it should be a change from Coronados."  
  
"It's already better in one respect, everyone speaks English. But everyone at Coronados was way too boring. It was like having an entire school full of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Hopefully here there will at least be *some* people worth talking to."  
  
(A/N: To clear up that comment, Aurora has kept in touch with Draco and Star {owls, seeing them over vacations, etc.}, so she knows about the different houses, what the people in them are like, and of course about Draco's little, ahem, obsession with Harry. Oh, and I know they're all OOC in this part, I figured out would be fun to play around with what they're like away from the rest of the school. They'll all be more in character and Slytherin-ish in front of everyone else. Just one thing, do they usually call each other by their first or last names? Well actually, which one seems more believable? Whatever. Now back to the story!)  
  
She shuddered at the recollection of the people in her old school.  
  
"Draco, unless sometime in the past five minutes you felt an astounding amount of pity for me about my former school or the cat got your tongue, you've been astoundingly silent. "  
  
"Wizard, give Dracypoo his tongue back. He needs it to see what it's like inside Potter's mouth"  
  
"Oh shut it Pellerin. You too Martinez. I will never survive this year now that both of you are here."  
  
Star and Aurora smirked.  
  
"And if you call me Dracypoo again I'll hex you into the middle of next week. I'm going to kill Parkinson if she calls me that one more time. Why did you have to be in the same compartment as him? God, Martinez, you can't make my life easy can you?"  
  
"Of course not. But as much as I would like to take credit for that, it wasn't my fault. I was sitting alone and they walked in and sat down. I knew Star would eventually make you come looking for me, even if you didn't do it of your own idea. Too bad I couldn't have stayed longer, that was just beginning to get interesting. Have to compliment you on one thing Draco, Potter really does have nice eyes."  
  
Noting the death glare sent in her direction by the blond across from her, she added, "He's not my type though."  
  
"Fine, but did you have to throw in that comment about meeting the 'boy you've heard so much about'?"  
  
She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Of course"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Farther down the train, Harry was being unusually quiet.  
  
"You sure you're okay Harry? You've seemed kind of out there."  
  
"Ron, I'm fine!"  
  
"Positive?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure! Stop worrying, you're starting to sound like your mum."  
  
The expression on the redhead's face was priceless. Just then, Seamus and Neville came into their compartment.  
  
"What's so amusing? Or do I not want to know?" asked Seamus, grinning.  
  
Harry managed to stop laughing long enough to gasp out, "Ron's expression after I told him he was starting to sound like his mum. Talk about a Kodak moment!"  
  
The others were puzzled. "Never mind, it's a muggle thing."  
  
Then, Trevor jumped out of Neville's pocket and onto Ron's head. Harry, Seamus, and Neville all collapsed into the seats, laughing so much that they could hardly breathe. Ron finally snapped out of the trance he had been in, and asked the other boys what was so funny. They simply pointed at his head, doubled up with laughter. Trevor let out a loud croak, and then jumped back to Neville.  
  
"He was on my head?!?!?! Argh!!!!!!"  
  
It was about half an hour before all of them finally stopped chuckling.  
  
"Maybe we should put on our robes now."  
  
"Harry, your watch is broken. How could you tell?"  
  
"Well, look out the window."  
  
The 4 boys put on their school uniforms as the train got closer and closer to Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Sorting went as usual. Dumbledore had given Aurora the option of eating with the Slytherins and going to his office after the meal to be sorted, or being sorted with the first years. She had obviously chosen the former and sat talking and laughing with the Slytherins.  
  
Ron pointed at her across the room.  
  
"Harry, look over there. It's that girl we met on the train, the Spanish one."  
  
"Oh, Aurora. Seems like she's found where she belongs."  
  
"You could say that. And I think that you should learn her last name better than her first, if she turns out to be anything like those two she's sitting with."  
  
"True. Martinez isn't it? This year should be interesting, to say the least."  
  
"You're starting to sound like Trelawney. We haven't had any lessons yet, don't rush into even the *thought* of Divination. But you're probably right, those three are not going to make our lives easy."  
  
Hermione turned toward her two friends as she finished her conversation with Ginny.  
  
"Are you two taking that class again this year? I don't see why you put up with that old fraud. Who's this Martinez person you're talking about?"  
  
The boys proceeded to fill in their friend about the strange new girl at Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~  
  
The three people in question were deep in conversation, wearing almost identical smirks on their faces. It was quite a contrast seeing the much darker girl in between the two paler individuals on her either side. Her expression and Star's became gleeful as Pansy attached herself to Draco's side.  
  
"Oh, Dracypoo, I've missed you so much!!!! It was awful not seeing you for the whole summer! Did you miss me?"  
  
"Umm, er, yes………of course………"  
  
The two girls could hardly contain their laughter, which brought glares from both Draco and Pansy.  
  
"And just what do you two find so funny? If I were you, Pellerin, I wouldn't be so amused. At least *I* have a boyfriend. And who are you?"  
  
Pansy ended with a menacing stare in Aurora's direction.  
  
"Aurora Martinez," she said innocently. "The pleasure's all yours. Oh, and with all due respect, how could someone who so resembles a bulldog have a boyfriend? Who's the lucky domestic animal?" Her face was so angelic that her sarcasm would have gone practically unnoticed, if not for the snickering coming from the people around her. Pansy stammered, red faced.  
  
"Obviously another bitter little single girl. Well Martinez, it just so happens that Dracy here is my boyfriend."  
  
She added, with a glance in his direction, "right sweetie?"  
  
Draco and Star simultaneously nearly choked on their pumpkin juice, both unable to comment due to either shock or laughter, while Aurora watched amusedly with her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Hmm, actually, I'm going to have to point out that you're wrong on that one, although I'm *sure* that you're never wrong."  
  
"Oh, really, and why is that?"  
  
"Well, you see, Draco couldn't be your boyfriend, since he's already mine" she said innocuously as she slid her arm around his waist and muttered in his ear "just trust me and go along with it, this should get her off your back for a while, until everyone finds out that I'm really not your girlfriend"  
  
Although Draco was reluctant to get himself into anything like this involving Aurora because of unpleasant past experiences where her plans had unexpectedly backfired, the prospect of getting Pansy away from him for even a day sounded very good indeed.  
  
"Uh, yeah, she is. Sorry Pans."  
  
Pansy gaped at them and then turned around to talk to Blaise, muttering uncomplimentary things about that 'stupid little Spanish slut', though the other Slytherin seemed amused by Aurora's performance. Star had finally stopped coughing and regained her breath.  
  
"Take that Parkinson," she muttered.  
  
Draco groaned. "What have I gotten myself into? Now everyone's going to think I'm dating *you*."  
  
"Trust me, pretending to be your girlfriend won't be much of a picnic either. Seeing the look on that twat's face when I told her I was your girlfriend was definitely worth it though. Now come on, I still need to be sorted."  
  
As the rest of the school followed the prefects to their common rooms, the three students stood up and made their way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
A/N: I think I'll end here, just so I can finally post this chapter. I'm going to have around 1-3 MST chapters (it makes sense when you get up to that point), so if you have any fics that you think would get a good (well good in my terms, which usually involves fainting, seizures, etc. on their part) reaction from Draco, Harry, Star, and Aurora, e-mail it to me (the sooner I get them the sooner you'll get more chapters!)  
  
A few questions though, that I would really appreciate answers to in a review or email!! 1) Is Blaise Zabini a guy or a girl (yes, it is Zabini, not Zambini, I checked)? and 2) Should Draco, Star, and Aurora call each other by their first or last names? I think those are the only ones I had. Don't forget to review—if you leave a signed review I promise to review one of your fics (I have no problem with self-promotion, lol)!!!!!!  
  
A note for anyone who intends to read any of my other fics (which if you're a D/H shipper you should, in my opinion), I'm working on 'I Love You, I Hate You, I Miss You', some future chapters for this story (if anyone even wants them, I have my general plot idea completely worked out but no one ever reviews any of my stories anymore ::sob::), another D/H fic that should be up pretty soon, and a new LoTR fic, but I doubt anyone reading this would read that.  
  
I'm very tempted to go off into one of my LoTR ramblings, but this is a HP fic and I don't think anyone would really appreciate that. However, just for the hell of it, I'm going to make one comment. Aragorn and Legolas are both mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mwahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehe, I'm okay. Really ^_^  
  
Anywho, don't forget to go post your review like a nice little reader (because I'm not posting any more chapters until I get a decent number of reviews, ones from people whose pens I stole at school and refused to give back before they reviewed don't really count) How does at least 8 sound to you? Sounds good to me, so 8 reviews until chapter 3 (which has much more in it than Aurora's sorting, hehehe) Okay, this author's note was more than long enough to make up for my silence last chapter. So, go review, and more chapters will come!!!!!!!!!  
  
~IceFire~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It's mine, all mine, mine mine mine ::cackles insanely and receives glares from scary lawyer people::!!!! Okay, fine, it's not ::sigh::. Hmph. Aurora and the plot are mine, Star is CrystalStarGuardian's, everything else belongs to J.K.R. Well, I think my characterization of the Sorting Hat is mine, because I haven't found any authors yet who've made a hat as odd as I have (I think it's getting old and senile or something)!  
  
A/N: Hmmm, still not that many reviews, but I'll deal. Thanks to Draco Malfoy is my love slave and CrystalStarGuardian for answering my questions. I was kinda leaning toward the idea that Blaise was a guy, and people seem to agree with me, so Blaise Zabini has been officially declared male. I'm also looking for people to chat with and bounce ideas/pairings/random thoughts off of because my friends at school have told me that if I mention anything involving fanfics again they are going feed me to the rabid manatee that lives in the lake in front of our school O_o. E-mail me (goddess11506@hotmail.com) or IM me (IceFire156 or StriderSlashAngl) if you're volunteering, I'm online almost all the time and feel free to IM me anytime you see me on, no matter how late it is (insomniac thing)! Feedback and ideas are always appreciated ::hinthint::. As you can see, once I get talking it's kinda hard to get me to shut up, but since you're probably thinking "God just get on with the fic already!" I'll be quiet now ^_^.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The three teenagers pushed their way through the Great Hall and out into the corridors. Then they paused.  
  
"Well, you know where his office is. Lead the way."  
  
Aurora looked sheepish.  
  
"Actually…"  
  
The two Slytherins looked at her venomously.  
  
"You don't know where it is do you Martinez. So what are we going to do, just stand here?"  
  
After standing in the hallway arguing for a few minutes, Professor Snape came stalking toward them in the irritated manner of someone who has been looking for something particularly difficult to find for a long time.  
  
"There you three are. I'll show you to Dumbledore's office."  
  
They all sighed thankfully, relieved that they would not end up roaming the halls searching for the Headmaster's office, and followed behind the Potions master until they reached a stone gargoyle.  
  
"Ice Mice"  
  
The gargoyle slowly swung open, revealing a circular staircase. Snape continued on without hesitating as the three students behind him followed. They ended up in a circular room filled with odd magical devices. The walls were lined with portraits of past Hogwarts headmasters and on a table was a large sword with rubies in the handle.  
  
"Ah, hello there. I realized you didn't know the way here, so I sent Professor Snape to go get you. Now, Miss Martinez, all you have to do is just sit down on one of these chairs and put on the Sorting Hat.  
  
(A/N: anything marked like this ~~word~~ is the Sorting Hat's thoughts/words/whatever, //word// is Aurora's thoughts. Do not ask me why she is having a mental conversation with the Sorting Hat because I'm not quite sure myself.)  
  
She sat down and pulled the hat over her head.  
  
~~Ah, another new student. Never let an old hat get any rest do they. Ah well, let's hear your desperate plea for which house to be sorted into.~~  
  
//Slytherin, of course. Are there any other houses worth being in? You're the genius sorting hat, you tell me where I'm supposed to go.//  
  
~~A Slytherin supporter I see. You could be in Ravenclaw if you want to be, you seem clever enough. But the rest of you is Slytherin.~~  
  
//Think I'll pass on that one.//  
  
~~You remind me of another student. The Potter boy. He could have been in Slytherin if he chose.~~  
  
//Ha! That's a laugh. Precious Harry Potter in Slytherin. I think he'd rather die first.//  
  
~~Oh no no. I think it would have grown on him. Sure you don't want to be a Ravenclaw?~~  
  
//Positive.//  
  
~~Alright then. Go ahead, good luck in...~~  
  
The hat yelled out "SLYTHERIN"  
  
Draco and Star got up, not the least bit surprised. Dumbledore seemed amused, for some reason, and Aurora wondered if he had heard what had been going on with the Sorting Hat.  
  
"Well then, welcome to Hogwarts Miss Martinez. I'm sure Mr. Malfoy and Miss Pellerin will tell you everything you need to know, and you'll find that your belongings are all in your dormitory. Here is your class schedule, and the Slytherin password is 'elessar'. I hope you'll enjoy your next years here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Thank you Professor"  
  
The three Slytherins turned and walked out of Dumbledore's office. As soon as they were out of earshot, Aurora asked, "Is that hat really as old as the school?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"I think it's gotten senile."  
  
They reached the stone wall that concealed the doorway to their common room.  
  
"Elessar"  
  
A secret door in the wall slid open and they walked in.  
  
"These passwords get weirder every year," remarked Star. Aurora, who had previously been lost in her own thoughts, responded unguardedly.  
  
"It's a Muggle thing I think. It sounds familiar."  
  
Draco and Star shot her a look that plainly said 'what are you doing knowing Muggle things?'.  
  
"Muggle Studies was a required course at Coronados. In that class we would learn things that we would need to function normally in the Muggle world," she explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm going to go unpack and get settled in, and then probably go to sleep. I've been traveling all day, so I'm exhausted. See you guys in the morning."  
  
She turned and began to walk down the corridor she assumed was the way to the girl's dormitories. When she was out of hearing range, Star turned to Draco and said, "that's not the way to our dormitory."  
  
"I know," he smirked. "But Zabini is the only one in there for now and she did say she liked green eyes."  
  
~~~  
  
The girl walked down the greenly lit hallway until she reached a door marked 'Fifth Years' and walked in. Her arrival was met with a startled yelp from a boy standing in the corner, who was very thankful he had managed to get into his pajamas before her arrival.  
  
"I'm going to kill them," she muttered to herself. Blaise just laughed.  
  
"Aurora, right? The one that Pansy was bitching about?"  
  
"The one and only. Now if you don't mind, I've got two fellow Slytherins to go torture."  
  
"Torturing your boyfriend eh? Kinky. But what do you want with Star?"  
  
She sighed frustratedly.  
  
"I'm not really Malfoy's girlfriend, and I'm off to go kill him and Pellerin for not telling me I was going toward the wrong dormitory."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Who are you anyway?"  
  
"Blaise Zabini."  
  
Her dark eyes locked with his green ones and she found herself thinking that maybe she really did go for green eyes.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my actual dormitory and go to sleep."  
  
"See you at breakfast."  
  
She gave him a rare smile and went off to go torment two of her housemates.  
  
~~~~  
  
When Aurora reached the end of the corridor she checked to make sure no one else was awake before making her entrance. The two blond Slytherins that had been sitting and talking in two chairs in front of the fire were suddenly confronted by a very angry looking dark brown leopard snarling irately at them. The Slytherins exchanged looks as the large cat was replaced by an extremely peeved 15 year old. If she still had a tail, it would no doubt be switching angrily from side to side.  
  
"Never. Do. Anything. Like. That. Again," she growled and stalked off down the right hallway.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A/N 2/25: That chapter was the only one I changed drastically. The idea came when one of my friend's was wondering what would happen if Aurora had gone into the boy's dormitory, and I had to introduce her to Blaise for something in the future of this fic. I'm not deleting the original author's note below because without it some of my reviews will not make sense, but just ignore the first question. That will be all. (I've always wanted to say that…)  
  
  
  
A/N: A Draco/Harry flag for anyone who can tell me where I got the Slytherin password from! 'Draco Malfoy is my love slave', you should be able to guess that one (and is there something else I can call you, your penname is really long)! Okee, now it's question time! Today's questions are:  
  
1)What should Aurora's animagus form be? I'd prefer something involving cats, but I don't want to do a housecat because there are already too many of those running around Hogwarts.  
  
2)Do I need to change the way that Draco, Star, and Aurora are acting because it's not in character, or is it fine the way it is? (this question is especially for CrystalStarGuardian because I'm trying to keep Star in character as much as I can, but I need opinions on Draco and Aurora so everyone can answer.)  
  
Okay, I think those were my only questions. I know I said that this chapter was supposed to have more in it than the Sorting, but oh well. Sorry! I apologize if this chapter isn't as good as the others, my muse must not be very happy with me at the moment, and also for any spelling/grammar errors because my MSWord is throwing a major hissy fit and I'm using WordPad.  
  
Anyone who wants to respond to my comment in the beginning author's notes for people to chat with/bounce ideas off of and is willing to be IM'ed whenever I see them online (I have warped concepts of time, an unfortunate side effect of insomnia, right now it's about 12:45 at night) and checks their e-mail fairly frequently, e-mail me (goddess11506@hotmail.com) or IM me (IceFire156 or StriderSlashAngl)!  
  
Now go click the little box that says "Click Here To Submit A Review" and make my day ^_^! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Aurora is mine, Star is CrystalStarGuardian's, and all else is J.K.R.'s. No matter how much I wish, I do not own Draco ::sigh::.  
  
A/N: Oh come on, *someone* must know where I got the Slytherin password from! Honestly. In case you missed it, the password is 'elessar'. Now somebody reading this has got to know what it means. Tell ya what; first person to get it gets to decide what I put in the next chapter of this fic! I want the source (movie/book/whatever) and what it is in the source (place/name/etc.). Okee dokee? Thanks to all my reviewers, who will be duly thanked and addressed in my first chapter of author's notes. Until then, I'll stop babbling and write chapter 4!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oomph!"  
  
"Nice to see you're alive."  
  
"What the hell was that for Pellerin?"  
  
The dark-haired girl glared at the smirking blond standing in front of her and rubbed her back.  
  
"Funny, I don't remember any requests to be crippled this morning."  
  
"You should be grateful I'm waking you up. Though it's really more for my own amusement that out of the goodness of my heart. Parkinson is even worse in the mornings so this will be interesting."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Aurora flipped her hair over her shoulder as she got up and put on her robes, muttering something about 'damn morning people with no respect for jet-lagged housemates'.  
  
"Be thankful I didn't leave you there to sleep all day."  
  
The only response Star got was an icy look sent from behind the other girl's shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After they had made it to breakfast, with much grumbling on Aurora's part about how the day started too damn early, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"Well, now that it appears that everyone is here, I have an announcement I would like to make. I trust you all had a pleasant first night back, and would like all of you to give a warm Hogwarts welcome to Miss Aurora Martinez, who has recently transferred here from Coronados Academy in Spain and has joined the Slytherin fifth years. I trust you will all make her feel at home. Also from Coronados is Professor Delnoche, your new Defense Against Dark Arts professor. That will be all, enjoy your first full day at Hogwarts."  
  
The announcements were greeted by polite applause.  
  
"Oh shit" muttered Aurora.  
  
"What?" Draco and Star turned to look at her curiously.  
  
"I didn't know that Professor Delnoche was going to be teaching here."  
  
"What's so bad about that?"  
  
Aurora suddenly seemed much more awake.  
  
"I *hate* him. Absolutely, completely, and utterly despise the man."  
  
"In that case, you should be happy. Our Defense Against Dark Arts professors *always* have something horrible happen to them after a year. It's practically a rule."  
  
The intense hatred in the Spanish girl's voice was startling, even for the Slytherins, as she replied with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Good."  
  
Her glaring toward the staff table was interrupted as the a swarm of owls came flying in and dropped the student's schedules in front of them, along with the mail for that day.  
  
"Oh look, we don't have our first class until 10:30. Double Potions with Gryffindor. This should be fun."  
  
Star's expression was decidedly evil.  
  
"Almost hate to make them lose points the first day."  
  
Aurora looked at Star's smirk and the glint in her gray eyes.  
  
"I'd say that 'almost' is the key word there."  
  
Draco averted his eyes from a certain green-eyed someone sitting across the hall when Aurora jammed her elbow into his ribs and hissed at him.  
  
"Make it a little more obvious why don't you? You're supposed to be *my* boyfriend for the time being, unfortunately. It wouldn't do much for your chances with Potter if you give the impression of being a lousy boyfriend."  
  
"She's right Draco. I don't think your late-night lust object goes for the unfaithful type," chimed in Star.  
  
Draco shot the two a look that could curdle milk, while they just smirked.  
  
"Why would I be staring at *Potter*. Have you two lost your minds completely? Besides, *you* seem to be looking at a green-eyed student as well, and I doubt Blaise would like that in a girlfriend."  
  
His only response was a look that reminded him of the angry cat that had been staring him down the previous night. This year was going to be interesting indeed, living up to one of the only accurate predictions Harry would ever make. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: ::gasp:: A chapter up within a day of uploading the previous chapter?! What is this world coming to when I update so quickly?! Thanks to all my reviewers, especially CrystalStarGuardian for letting me borrow Star and reviewing every chapter!!!! Marshmallows for all!!!! Don't ask. I had a really crap day today for some reason, so this chapter is being uploaded in hopes of getting good reviews to improve it. As a result of this, there is severe Gryffindor torture in this chapter ::receives glares from injured Harry, Seamus, and Hermione while Aurora, Star, and Draco cackle gleefully::. Oh, and does no one know where I got the damn Slytherin password from?!?!?! Honestly!!!! My bribe of the person who tells me where the password's from getting to decide what happens in the next chapter still stands. K, less babbling and more actual writing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Gryffindors and Slytherins filtered into Snape's dungeons at 10:30 to begin their first class of the school year. After taking role, the professor began his start-of-term lecture.  
  
"As this is your 5th year in my class, we are beginning to work on much more advanced potions. They require extreme precision, and mistakes can create highly unpleasant results."  
  
A frightened squeak came from Neville's direction, causing Snape to look over with a smirk.  
  
"The first potion we will be dealing with is Veritaserum."  
  
Harry remembered when Snape had threatened to use Veritaserum on him in the middle of the previous year. //Oh shit.//  
  
"This is a highly complicated potion and adding an ingredient at the wrong time can cause a rather nasty explosion. I would advise you to be careful as I intend to test you by having you sample the potion when it is completed in a few weeks."  
  
Now Harry was definitely not happy, and for that matter, neither were many of the other students. Being at Snape's mercy for an entire class was not something they were looking forward to.  
  
"The first person to melt their cauldron or otherwise make a mistake loses 20 house points. Now, copy down the ingredients and instructions on the board for brewing the first part of the potion and begin your work."  
  
The Potions master then surveyed the classroom and partnered up the students.  
  
"Longbottom, you partner Zabini. Thomas and Parkinson, Finnigan and Martinez, Granger and Pellerin, Weasley and Bulstrode, Potter and Malfoy.""  
  
The glares sent in the teacher's direction from all sides would have looked almost funny to a random passerby, had they not been so decidedly evil. A few of the Slytherins actually were snickering to themselves, not because of the assignment but because of how miserably the Gryffindors failed at trying to look evil.  
  
(A/N: Oh come on, can you imagine Seamus glaring wickedly at anyone? I didn't think so.)  
  
"Well, what are you all waiting for? Get to work."  
  
Amidst not-so-subtle grumbles, the Gryffindors went to sit with their partners. The Slytherins made it quite clear that their partners were coming to them and *not* vice-versa. They simply leaned back in their seats and crossed their legs or arms; plainly saying 'you are going to come over here because I am infinitely superior to you in every way'.  
  
-------  
  
"Hello there Aurora."  
  
The girl simply looked askance at her irritatingly perky partner.  
  
"Do *not* expect me to be sociable right now Finnigan. On my time it's about 2:30 in the morning and I am not looking forward to having to work with you under any circumstance. Let's just get to work. I'm assuming you can do this without blowing anything up."  
  
"Well someone's not very happy this morning."  
  
"I'm not a morning person. Go make yourself useful and get the ingredients."  
  
"Your wish is my command, o sarcastic one."  
  
She chose not to respond and settled for simply muttering curses under her breath in Spanish. This was going to be a *long* class.  
  
------  
  
Draco was not faring much better.  
  
"God Potter can you do *anything* right? Although I suppose being the almighty Golden Boy must exempt you from actually having to *know* anything in order to pass."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy. Can we just make the potion without any of your smart-ass comments for once?"  
  
"Obviously your retorts haven't gotten any better over the past few years."  
  
The Gryffindor simply glared at the pale boy sitting next to him.  
  
"One would think that with all that money you've got you could at least afford some snappier comebacks. I mean, the Weasel doesn't surprise me with his lack of insults, I'm surprised he actually owns any books at all, but I really did have higher expectations of you."  
  
"Leave Ron out of this," replied Harry through clenched teeth. He desperately wanted to hex Malfoy into next Thursday, but that was not something advisable to anywhere, and especially not in Snape's class. He returned to slicing his aloe leaves.  
  
"Defending your boyfriend Potter? Touching, really."  
  
The hexing idea was quickly replaced by the very appealing mental image of Draco flying into the cobblestone wall. Harry settled for giving him a vicious kick under the table. Unfortunately, that caused the aloe plant he had been cutting to slip into the cauldron. The potion turned a hideous maroon color, a far cry from the crystal blue it was supposed to be at that stage, and melted the cauldron into a pewter blob with a hiss.  
  
"I'm. Going. To. Kill. You," snarled the Gryffindor.  
  
"Potter, Potter, Potter. What have we here?"  
  
Snape had come over and was surveying the mess on the floor where Harry's cauldron had been.  
  
"20 points from Gryffindor."  
  
"But Professor, Malfoy started it, he……"  
  
"Make that 25 points from Gryffindor," added the professor silkily. Harry just gaped at him while Draco leaned back, looking extremely smug. As soon as Snape had walked away Harry sent a look that could kill at his archrival.  
  
"You'll pay for that one Malfoy."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
----------  
  
"That was brilliant Potter," remarked Star, more to herself than Harry, "obviously intelligence and fame don't go hand in hand."  
  
Hermione simply ignored the girl sitting next to her. They had been sitting in icy silence for the entire class.  
  
"25 points from Gryffindor already. And it's only the first class of the year. That must sting."  
  
"Shut up Pellerin. That was Malfoy's fault and you know it."  
  
"I don't see Snape deducting 25 points from Slytherin."  
  
----------  
  
"For homework I want 2 feet on the uses of Veritaserum to be handed in next class," called out Snape from his desk as the students filed out and went to lunch.  
  
"Is Potions always like that?" asked Aurora as they headed off to lunch.  
  
"Not always. Most of the time Longbottom ends up turning his cauldron into some misshapen blob, not Potter. And the Gryffindors usually end up losing around 20 points or so and a detention."  
  
"I think I'm going to like Potions."  
  
------  
  
The Gryffindors were not as happy.  
  
"I'm going to kill Malfoy."  
  
"Harry, you've been saying that for the past 5 minutes."  
  
"And I'll keep saying it until my goal is accomplished."  
  
"As much as I'm sure Mione and I would love to see Malfoy suffer, you're not exactly being a very good conversationalist."  
  
"I had to work with *Malfoy*."  
  
"Better than who I was stuck with," added Hermione.  
  
"Pellerin didn't make you lose 25 points in your very first class of the year did she?"  
  
"Only because she couldn't find an opportunity. Now can we drop the subject?"  
  
Harry shut up, but grumbled under his breath all the way to the Great Hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Told you there was Gryffindor torture! I prefer Slytherins, in case you didn't notice. No questions this chapter (amazed, right?). Actually, I have ::gasp:: almost nothing to say! Wow! Hmm, I have the next two chapters written but I'm not posting them just yet. Why? Because I'm an evil person, that's why ^_^. If I'm feeling nice I'll post them tomorrow. Consider yourselves lucky to be getting 3 chapters 3 days in a row, that's not something I usually do. So, go review, and whoever tells me where I got the Slytherin password (elessar) from gets a prize!  
  
A/N 2/25: Okay, I'm officially done revising. Hopefully this version is better than the previous one, so go review and tell me what you think. Chapter 6 should be up soon! 


End file.
